1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, particularly to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors mechanically couple and align the cores of fibers so that light can pass through. An LC connector is a small form factor fiber optic connector. An LC connector may comprise a housing, a fixing member, an optical fiber ferrule, a spring, and a stopper. The housing axially defines a cavity at an end of the housing and an assembling hole communicating with the cavity at the other end of the housing. The housing further defines two opposite positioning grooves at the inner wall of the assembling hole. Two opposite positioning portions are formed on the outer surface of the stopper corresponding to the two position grooves. In assembly, the optical fiber ferrule is fixed at one end of the fixing member, the spring is sleeved on the fixing member, the fixing member is received in the cavity of the housing, and the stopper is assembled to the housing with the two positioning portions engaging in the two positioning grooves correspondingly. As a result, there are too many components for the LC connector hindering the efficient assembly of the LC connector, and the manufacturing cost of the LC connector is thereby increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.